Insomnia
by Biji Nangka
Summary: Isogai insomnia. Menuruti beberapa saran dari sugino dengan harapan bisa tidur nyenyak yang malah membuatnya berpikiran kotor. Asa(sr)Iso. YAOI.


" **Insomnia"**

 **Genre :** **Ngambang**

 **Rated : M**

 **A** **sano Gakuhou** **x** **Isogai Yuuma**

 **Warning : AU,** **YAOI,** **OOC,** **t** **ypo(s),** **PWP, dirty talk,** **l** **emon** **gagal** **.**

 **Rewrite (sebagian).**

 _ **PENTING: YANG MASIH POLOS HARAP MENYINGKIR!**_

 _ **Tidak suka? Jangan dibaca.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Asano baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ketika sepasang tangan putih terulur memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Tak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengetahui siapa sosok yang kini memberikan kecupan ringan tanpa meninggalkan tanda di lehernya. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Asano tahu.

"Gakuhou-san,"

Asano menepuk-nepuk pahanya. "Kemarilah, Yuuma-kun."

Isogai menurut. Dengan cepat dilepaskannya dekapan tangannya, berjalan mengitari setengah sofa untuk kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di paha Asano dengan wajah saling berhadapan. Kakinya mengangkang, mengapit paha Asano dengan pahanya.

Asano mengusap kepala Isogai yang sedikit berpeluh dengan lembut. "Aku pulang."

Isogai mengangguk. Memejamkan matanya yang terlihat sayu, menikmati jemari yang kini meremas lembut rambutnya. Ujung kuku tak sengaja menyentuh kulit kepalanya, membuat Isogai mendesah tertahan.

"Nnn ... Gakuhou-san …"

"Kantung matamu terlihat semakin jelas. Tak bisa tidur lagi, hm?" Asano melirik jam yang menempel di dinding. Pukul 02.41. "Sepertinya iya."

Isogai tak menjawab. Menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Asano. Menghirup aroma maskulin bercampur keringat yang menguar. Sapuan hangat di wajahnya menjalar hingga telinga. Mengirimkan sengatan mematikan yang membuatnya mendesah. Pinggulnya bergerak gelisah, menandakan gairah yang mulai membakar.

Asano mengangkat dagu Isogai lalu menempelkan bibir mereka. Menjilat bibir bawah kemudian menghisapnya.

"Mmffhhh." Isogai membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan organ lunak itu masuk dan membelit lidahnya. Saliva keduanya saling tercampur, mengalir di sudut bibir yang lebih muda.

Asano menuntun tangan Isogai agar melingkari lehernya. Lalu menarik pinggul si remaja agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket menembus kemeja hingga menyentuh kulit perut. Ia mengernyit. Melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, yang mendapat tatapan protes dari pemuda di pangkuannya.

Asano tak peduli. Matanya melirik ke bawah, menemukan celana piyama milik Isogai basah dan lengket di bagian selangkang. Cairan itu jelas sperma. Tapi Asano tak merasakan Isogai klimaks sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan belum sampai ke tahap 'pemanasan', hanya sekedar ciuman manis penuh gairah.

Wajah Isogai sedikit memucat ketika mengetahui arah pandang suaminya. Sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya kemudian menutup kedua pahanya dengan canggung.

"Kau sudah orgasme? Aku bahkan belum menyentuhnya."

Isogai tersenyum kikuk. Wajahnya mendadak merona merah. "A-aku tidak bisa tidur,"

Mata Asano menyipit tajam. "Lalu?"

Isogai menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Tatapan mata Asano seakan menelanjanginya, mencabik-cabik tubuhnya hingga membuatnya tak bisa lari. Hanya bisa patuh tanpa daya untuk melawan. "Gakuhou-san terlalu lama pulang, ja-jadi aku …"

 **.**

 **.**

Isogai berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Matanya tidak bisa terpejam dari tadi. Insomnia yang melandanya mau tak mau tetap membuatnya terjaga. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata membuatnya terlihat seperti panda. Mmm ... Tapi panda bertubuh gemuk, sedangkan dirinya bertubuh ringkih.

Melirik jam di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 12.14.

Biasanya ia akan tertidur jika Asano memeluk tubuhnya erat, atau setelah melakukan permainan yang menguras tenaga. Seperti ... permainan 'memasuki' dan 'dimasuki' mungkin?

Isogai mendesah pelan. Kapan suaminya akan pulang?

Tiba-tiba percakapan dengan Sugino tadi siang membuat Isogai tersentak. Ia ingat mantan teman sekelas semasa SMP dulu memberikan saran yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tidur.

Senyum cerah menyungging di wajah manisnya. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

.

.

 **Menghitung mundur**

 _'Jangan menghitung mundur dari angka puluhan. Mulailah dari angka ratusan atau ribuan.'_

Isogai mulai menghitung. "Seribu ... sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh delapan, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh tujuh, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh enam, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh lima, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh empat, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh tiga, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh dua, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh satu, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh. sembilan ratus delapan puluh sembilan ..."

15 menit kemudian…

"…. sembilan ratus sepuluh, sembilan ratus sembilan, sembilan ratus delapan, sembilan ratus tujuh, sembilan ratus enam, sembilan ratus lima, sembilan ratus empat, sembilan ratus tiga, sembilan ratus dua …"

20 menit kemudian…

"…. tujuh ratus tujuh puluh lima, tujuh ratus tujuh puluh empat, tujuh ratus tujuh puluh tiga, tujuh ratus tujuh puluh dua, tujuh ratus tujuh puluh, tujuh ratus enam puluh sembilan …"

Enam puluh sembilan ... Enam puluh sembilan.. Isogai membayangkan dirinya berada di atas Asano, dengan kepala Asano yang berada di bawah—

Stop! Isogai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran kotor yang mampir di pikirannya dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Ahhhh! Sampai di mana tadi?"

.

.

 **Bernyanyi**

 _'Putar lagu yang kau sukai, nyanyikan dengan suara pelan jika takut mengganggu orang lain.'_

Isogai tertegun dengan wajah merah. Ia tak bisa menyanyikan lagu yang ia sukai tanpa Asano. Karena lagu yang di sukai Isogai itu—

—suara desahannya sendiri yang beradu dengan suara geraman Asano ketika mereka mencapai puncak.

.

.

 **Memainkan didgeridoo**

Isogai berpikir sejenak. Kalau tidak salah didgeridoo itu instrumen musik tradisioanal dari Australia. Bentuknya hampir mirip seruling, namun ukurannya lebih besar dan panjang.

Isogai kembali merona. Membayangkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan panjang yang tidak seharusnya ia bayangkan. Sepertinya otaknya mulai teracuni kemesuman si kepala sekolah.

.

.

 **Menulis**

 _'Biasanya orang tidak bisa tidur karena ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Jadi, tuliskan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu kemudian lupakan hal tersebut dan pergi tidur.'_

Isogai terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil kertas dan bolpoin.

.

.

 **M** **embayangkan hal menyenangkan**

'Bayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, yang kira-kira membuatmu nyaman. Seperti membayangkan dirimu berada di bukit dengan banyak bunga yang tumbuh di sana.'

Membayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Isogai mulai berpikir.

Membayangkan dirinya berada di bawah tindihan Asano, dengan tubuh yang saling menyatu dan bergerak dengan liar penuh peluh.

Isogai melotot. Dia tak tahan lagi. Persetan dengan dirinya yang insomnia atau saran-saran Sugino yang malah membuatnya berpikiran kotor. Yang di bawah butuh perhatian.

Menggigit bibir bawah, dengan sedikit ragu Isogai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam celana. Menemukan organ vitalnya yang mengeras. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Asano selalu melarang dirinya melakukan itu. Sebagai gantinya, dialah yang akan memanjakan sesuatu yang tergantung di selangkangannya.

Isogai mendesah. Kepalanya mendongak. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika tangan kecilnya menyelimuti kejantanannya yang mengeras. Dorongan gairah begitu besar, hingga tanpa sadar Isogai menggerakkan tangannya naik turun. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Ahnn ... Ngghhn ..."

Bayangan Asano yang mengulum kejantanannya dalam mulut hangat dengan kepalanya yang naik-turun di selingi gigitan-gigitan kecil membuat Isogai semakin dekat. "Gaku—ngghnn... hou-san ... hhnn ..." Matanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Peluh membanjiri dahinya. Rambutnya sedikit basah oleh keringat. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas dan saliva terasa mengalir di sudut bibir.

Tubuhnya mengejang. Tangannya bergerak semakin cepat dengan tempo yang tak beraturan. Sesuatu seperti mendesak ingin keluar dan Isogai menginginkannya.

"Hhhnng ... AHH!." Cairan putih menyembur keluar, membasahi telapak tangan serta celana. Isogai mencoba mengatur napas. Mulut membuka, meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Tangannya perlahan ia tarik keluar. Menemukan cairan putih lengket yang menempel di sana.

Isogai memejamkan matanya. Biasanya Asano selalu menelan cairan yang keluar dari tubuhnya tanpa merasa jijik sedikitpun. Membersihkan selangkangannya yang ternoda dengan lidah panas. Ia bergumam tak jelas sebelum mendekatkan tangannya ke bibirnya. Lidahnya terjulur, menjilat sperma yang menempel seperti yang Asano sering lakukan. Terus menjilat hingga yakin tak ada lagi cairan yang tertinggal.

Isogai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ini belum cukup. Ia membutuhkan Asano untuk melampiaskan hasrat yang semakin membuncah. Isogai hanya bisa berharap semoga orang yang dibutuhkan segera pulang dan dirinya bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuat Isogai tersentak Asano sudah pulang.

Dengan cepat Isogai beranjak bangun dan segera berlari keluar kamar. Menuruni tangga dengan tergesa serta mata berbinar hingga menemukan Asano yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan melepas jas yang biasa dia pakai.

 **.**

 **.**

Asano menyeringai. Lalu mengangkat dagu Isogai. Menemukan suaminya tengah menggigit bibir bawah dengan wajah semerah apel. "Jangan menggigit bibirmu Yuuma-kun—" Asano menekan jari telunjuk di bibir si ikemen sebelum menariknya ke bawah hingga gigitan itu terlepas. "—karena hanya aku yang boleh menggigitnya." Asano lalu mencium Isogai. Giginya menggigit bibir bawah dan atas dengan gemas. Lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam bibir yang sedikit terbuka, melilitkan lidah mereka untuk kemudian menghisap lidah Isogai ke dalam mulut Asano sendiri.

"Mmmngh ... Gakuhou-sanh ..." Isogai melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Asano. Memajukan pinggulnya hingga selangkangannya bertabrakan dengan perut berotot yang tertutup kain.

"Ahnn."

Asano tak tinggal diam. Tangannya masuk ke dalam piyama Isogai. Mengelus perut yang tanpa otot itu. Melakukan gerakan memutar di sekitar pusar sebelum naik menelusuri garis halus hingga menyentuh sesuatu yang mengeras di ragu, ditekannya puting mengeras itu lalu memutarnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, membuat Isogai melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendesah keras. "AHH... Nnggh."

Isogai mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Asano lalu menjilat liar dikuasai napsu. Menghisap di beberapa tempat hingga meninggalkan tanda merah yang baru.

Asano mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik piyama Isogai. Menghapus liur di sudut bibir Isogai dengan lidahnya. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah. Masuk ke dalam celana Isogai dan langsung meremas sesuatu yang sudah menegang.

Refleks Isogai menggigit leher Asano dalam. Terlihat darah mengalir di sela-sela bibir Isogai yang menempel di leher Asano. Keduanya mengerang tertahan. Tak sabar, Isogai menggerakkan pinggulnya meminta perhatian. Bagian dalam pahanya menggesek milik Asano yang masih tertutup celana.

Asano menyeringai. 'Bermain' dengan Isogai dalam keadaan horny sangat menyenangkan. Ia bisa melihat sisi liar dari pemilik wajah yang seakan tanpa dosa itu.

Gerakan tangan Asano semakin cepat. Mengocok milik Isogai yang mulai meneteskan precum. Sedang yang dikerjai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Perutnya terasa digelitik, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di sana. Pinggulnya semakin mendesak maju, menekan kejantanannya pada tangan Asano yang memanjakannya. Ini benar-benar nikmat. Isogai tak bisa berhenti mengerang hingga ia mencapai puncak. Tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang, tak kuat menahan nikmat yang mendera ketika kejantanannya menyemburkan sperma yang membasahi tangan Asano serta perutnya.

"Hah ... Hah ... Gakuhou-san ..."

Asano mengecup pipi Isogai. "Bagaimana rasanya, hmm?"

"Nnn ... Hah ... sangat ... Ni— nghh, nikmat ..."

Asano tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang sesuai perkiraannya. Sedikit mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil ke belakang, kemudian menarik keluar tangannya dan langsung membuka resleting celananya sendiri, membebaskan kejantanannya yang setengah keras.

Isogai menunduk, melihat milik Asano tepat di depan selangkangannya.

"Nah, Yuuma-kun," Asano melumuri kejantanannya dengan sperma yang menempel di tangannya. "Tidak keberatan jika kau membersihkan spermamu yang mengotori barang berhargaku?"

 _ **Blush!**_

Wajah Isogai merah padam. "M-membersihkan?" Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Menggigit kuku ibu jari sebagai pengalih rasa gugup.

Asano menggangguk. Menarik leher Isogai agar mendekat. Menghembuskan napas hangat di perpotongan leher, membuat tubuh di pangkuannya bergetar.

"Unnh ... Kalau begitu tu-tunggu sebentar. A-aku akan mengambil air ha—" Asano meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir Isogai, memotong ucapannya. "Sstt ..." Asano berbisik tepat di lubang telinga. " Kau harus membersihkannya dengan salivamu, sayang…" Diakhiri dengan jilatan basah di sekitar rahang.

"Ahhn ... Apa— apakah harus? B-bagaimana caranya?" Isogai bertanya lirih. Matanya setengah terpejam. Bibirnya meringis menahan geli. Organ di antara selangkang mulai bereaksi kembali.

"Hmm ... Bagaimana ya? Aku pikir kau sudah mengetahuinya." Asano membaringkan tubuh Isogai tanpa menghentikan jilatannya yang mulai merambat ke pipi. Meninggalkan jejak basah yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya lampu.

"T-tidak ... haha ... g-geli, Gakuhou-san..."

Asano menghentikan permainan lidahnya. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah. Bermain-main di sekitar selangkang. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu." Lalu menarik turun celana Isogai yang basah di bagian tengah. Membiarkan kain tipis itu teronggok di bawah sofa.

Asano menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual. "Rupanya kau menuruti saranku untuk tidak memakai celana dalam pada malam hari." Ujarnya menggoda.

Isogai merengut. Wajahnya merona. Telinganya yang sudah merah kini bertambah merah. "I-itu karena anda selalu merobeknya untuk melepasnya." Isogai berusaha menutupi organ vitalnya dengan cara memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping, menghadap sandaran sofa. Mendesah pelan ketika cairan lengket sperma mengenai pahanya.

"Melimpahkan kesalahanmu pada mantan kepala sekolah." Asano menarik sebelah kaki Isogai agar kembali terlentang. "Siswa nakal harus dihukum."

"Eehh? Kenapa bisa? Jelas-jelas anda yang merobeknya." Isogai tidak terima. Mana ada korban yang disalahkan? Harus dihukum pula.

Asano memberikan seringainya yang menawan di mata Isogai. "Itu karena kau bersikeras untuk tidak melepasnya. Bersikap seolah akan dirape. Menolak mati-matian tapi memohon agar disodok lebih dalam pada akhirnya." Isogai mati kutu. Perkataan Asano tepat sasaran. Namun merasa harga dirinya sebagai uke polos nan lugu terinjak-injak, ia membalas. "Jangan salahkan aku. S-salahkan saja orang yang membuatku begitu."

Terkekeh pelan. Mangsanya telah jatuh ke dalam perangkap yang—tak sengaja—dibuatnya. Asano mendekatkan wajah. Meletakkan tangan kiri di dekat kepala Isogai. Menjadikannya tumpuan agar tidak terlalu menindih tubuh di bawahnya. Sesuatu di antara selangkangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. Membuat yang lebih muda mendesah tertahan.

"Apakah itu berarti kau mengakui kelihaianku dalam menusukmu? Rasanya sangat nikmat bukan? Yuu-ma-kun."

Iris cokelat madu menggelap. Cahaya yang biasanya memancar kini meredup tertutup napsu. Isogai sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Mempertemukannya dengan bibir Asano. Memberikan jawaban dengan tindakan.

Isogai menutup matanya. Tangannya melingkari leher Asano. Menahan agar tautan bibir mereka tidak terlepas ketika ia kembali membawa kepalanya berbaring.

Asano melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Menekan lidahnya pada lidah lawan mainnya. Menggoda langit-langit mulut hingga deretan gigi yang rapih pun tak luput dari sentuhan lidahnya.

"Mmnghh ..."

Saliva keduanya saling tercampur. Sedikit mengalir di sudut bibir yang berada di bawah karena permainan yang semakin liar. Asano memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Gairahnya mulai naik. Menyerukan untuk segera memuaskan rasa laparnya.

Napas Isogai hampir habis. Tapi ia enggan untuk melepaskan kehangatan dalam rongga mulutnya. Asanolah yang menyadari kebutuhan oksigen Isogai. Ia pun melepaskan lilitan lidahnya lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Tangan kecil jatuh terkulai ke sisi tubuh. "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

Menghapus saliva di sudut bibir dengan ibu jari, Asano melanjutkan. "Dilihat dari sudut mana pun aku jauh lebih tangguh."

Isogai membuka kelopak matanya. Memandang sayu sosok yang—entah kenapa—begitu ia puja. Perutnya terasa bergejolak. Seperti ada yang bergerak-gerak di dalamnya. Suasana hatinya mendadak berubah.

"Gakuhou-san," Sebelah tangannya terangkat. Mengelus pipi Asano. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu berharap. "Sir," Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi memohon yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan di mata Asano. "A-aku ... Aku milikmu, kan?" Aliran kecil tercipta di sudut mata. "A-anda tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" Suaranya mulai bergetar. "T-tidak seperti Gaku—"

Ucapan dipotong oleh ciuman singkat.

Kedua tangan Asano mengepal hingga buku jari-jarinya memucat. Melampiaskan perasaan marah dan kesal dirasakan.

"Aku sangat menyedihkan, sir ..."

Asano menggenggam tangan Isogai untuk kemudian mengecupnya. Untuk sesaat tak bisa menguasai perasaannya hanya karena matanya menangkap air mata dari pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Dan ketika emosinya mulai terkendali, Asano pun berkata lembut. "Setiap orang membutuhkan masa lalu yang kelam untuk menjadi pribadi yang dewasa dan hebat." Menghapus lelehan air mata dengan ibu jari. "Mau mempercayainya? Aku sudah membuktikannya."

Isogai terhenyak. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan. "Gakuhou-san ... s-sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu ..."

Asano tersenyum. Lalu mengecup dahi Isogai. "Kau tahu apa yang akan aku katakan."

"Unnn ..."

Hening. Keduanya hanya saling memandang dalam diam. Saling mengagumi keindahan mata satu sama lain.

"Ini membosankan." Asano memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Enggan berlama-lama larut dalam hal yang cukup mengganggu. "Sepertinya yang di bawah sini butuh perhatian," Katanya setengah berbisik. Jangan lupakan seringai yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Ck! Sekalinya mesum tetap saja mesum." Isogai mencibir. Membuang muka ke samping, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. "Aku menyesal memberikan pengakuan cinta pada anda."

"Tanpa kau katakan pun aku sudah tahu." Asano menghembuskan napas berat di telinga Isogai.

"Nee, Yuuma-kun ... Mau coba menunggangiku?"

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Fic nista kedua di FAKI. Nggantung karena mood nulis makin jongklok gegara adek usil nunjukin cover Annabelle.

Dan saiya baru tahu kalau dua author ketceh request fic nganu Asa(sr)Iso. Okeee, **Kak Kuo** dan **Zefanya** , ini udah dibuatin pesenennya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan tidak membosankan, ya ... #sungkem Ehehehe.

Anggap aja ini sequel dari 'Tersenyum'. Jangan tanya kenapa si om berhasil nikahin Isoge yang kena NTR. #plaak

Mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangannya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ...

* * *

 **Salam Brokoro**

 **Biji Nangka**


End file.
